


Look at me!

by animewriter



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: so this work was inspired by this artwork here is the linkhttps://twitter.com/biscuitstickery/status/1137165373126504448also i listened to perfect Circle sleeping beauty while writing this ..i think it helps the mood maybe lol





	Look at me!

**Author's Note:**

> so this work was inspired by this artwork here is the link  
> https://twitter.com/biscuitstickery/status/1137165373126504448
> 
> also i listened to perfect Circle sleeping beauty while writing this ..i think it helps the mood maybe lol

Lan Wanji remembered all those times in their youth that Wei Wuxian would act out and do nearly anything for his attention. "Lan Zhan! Look over here at me" he would call cheekily as he hung upside from a tree.

"Look at me!" He winked as he tried to get even closer to the embarrassed teen whose ears only grew redder the closer he got. "...foolish" He muttered as he tried to avert his eyes from the lewd look on the other teens face.

"Look what i got Lan Zhan Look over here" He called out one night as he waved a jug of Emperors Smile above his hide trying in vain to bribe him once again.

"Are you looking Lan Zhan?" he turned to smile at the other boy who gazed back at the impossible smile that spread his beautiful face..Still he stubbornly looked away refusing to rise to his bait.

Looking back now...he wished he hadn't been so prideful.. So freaking stubborn! IF he could go back..he wouldn't take advtange of the time..he would meet his gaze and smile back..he would cherish every moment that Wei Wuxian met his gaze and smiled..

How He missed those times! Had he known what was to happen after he left Gusu...what would become of Wei Wuxian he would of done so many things differently..but he can't travel back in time..

The once lively and joyful Wei Wuxian changed when he was 16...It wasn't his fault..It was never innocent and perfectly imperfect Wei Wuxian's fault..but the world around him..that forced his hand..and forced him to change...It was Lan Wanji's fault for not trying hard enough to get the boy to join him..to let him help him...

Lan Wanji tried numerous times to get the wayward Wei Wuxian to give up on the dark path he was on and come with him to Gusu. Towards the end he could see the toil it was taking on Wei..He seemed to become less and less like himself and his soul became more corrupted...Soon everyone started to turn on Wei Wuxian and even fear him..His list of enemies grew longer with each passing month.

Still despite it all Lan Wanji refused to give up on Wei Wuxian..

"Please Wei Ying...come back to Gusu with me!" Lan Wanji begged tearfully clutching his fists.

"Why? So you can lock me up ...you hate me too don't you Lan Wanji? " Wei Wuxian spat angrily as his paranoid brain filled him with doubt and distrust of everyone around him. "I expected it out of the others...but it hurts the most coming from you Lan Zhan..." he said tearfully turning away.

"No...it isn't like that Wei Ying look at me..Please believe me!" Lan Zhan pleaded reaching for the trembling figure.

"No...I..can't..i wont..." Wie Wuxian sniffed before putting away his flute and hurrying off despite Lan Wanji's protests. Why wouldn't Wei Wuxian believe him? Did he not see that he was trying to help him? IF he continued on like this it would surely kill him! He couldn't lose him...he loved him too much! If only..he had been more honest with him self...with Wei Ying..

a year passed and he was injured after defending Wei Ying From his own sect and the other sects nearby..he was critically injured and could barely move..but he didn't stop until he was sure Wei Wuxian was safely away..He continued to do all he could to an almost obsessive level..his older brother Lan Xichen grew worried for his younger brother. "You can't continue like this...You are lucky the Sect forgave you for your transgressions"he warned as he stood over the bed where Lan Wanji was laying all wrapped up and still healing. "You...barely got out alive this time..and all for what? A Man who wont even listen to you..he is on too dark a path."

"I love him" Lan Wanji said stubbornly looking down at his lap. "I...wont give up."

"He wont last long as is..If the other sects don't get him then that demonic cultivation will...he barely has control of it anymore...there is talk..that the dead aren't really listening to him anymore." He warned causing Lan Wanji to tense. "just...forget about him and take care of yourself' he pleaded but was ignored. He sighed giving up for now and leaving him alone.

Word soon spread about how the dead had finally turned on the Yiling Patriarch and scattered. Despite his best effort the word spread to Lan wanji's room..and before he could stop him Lan Wanji disappeared.

Lan Wanji hurried toward the mountain and finished off the last remaining dead and even found The boy Wei Wuxian had taken in.. He made sure he was safe before he fought his way to the cave Wei Wuxian was known to sleep. After making sure that the young boy was safe and there was no more dead to be fought...he took a deep breath and prepared himself before entering.

Lan Wanji hurried expecting to see Wei Wuxian torn to shreds...but instead it..was so much worse..

Wei Wuxian was found kneeling with his head lowered gazing uncomprehendingly at the floor...but..his eyes once so full of joy and life..were changed...and gods the eyes were so Vacant and devoid of life.. Frantic and trembling he picked up his wrist checking for a pulse..finding one. He sighed relieved before he moved his hands up to where his core and soul should be...but found...it torn to shreds... Crying he pulled the other male closer to him as he shakily reached for the others face as he tried to not cry. "Wei...ying...please...look at me" he sniffed. "Notice me..." He cried as he shakily made Wei Wuxian look at him..but his eyes seemed to look past him into a void..into something he couldn't see.. "Please..wake up" He said pulling the man closer to him.

In the end he brought both the boy and Wei Wuxian back to Gusu with him..He made sure the boy was properly attended to before carrying the empty husk with him to his room. Doctors looked him over before confirming what Lan wanji already knew.. The demonic cultivation had become too much for Wei Wuxian and in the end had torn his soul up into pieces and shredding it nearly beyond repair. He was just an empty doll right now..

"But...there is hope right? He could be fixed right?" Lan Wanji asked hopefully from where he sat holding Wanji's limp hand. The doctors frowned unsure.

"Maybe...it is..possible..there might be a way...but...no one has ever tried to repair a soul thats been shredded like this.." One said helplessly. "I..honestly don't think there is a cultivation method..out there right now thats capable.. and as it is..his body can't handle being without a proper soul or core.. there is no way he could last till someone were to find one"

"I..will find a way..Till then...he can have some of my power" He said stubbornly already sending some of his soul and core energy into the body causing the body to start to gain some color. The doctor protested at that.

"But..young master...its an empty shell...you are just prolonging the inevitable...even if you do keep him alive...he wont respond or be able to do much..his brain is barely functioning.."

"It doesn't matter...i will take care of him.." Lan Wanji insisted before kissing Wei Wuxian unresponsive lips.

He would end up ignoring the rumors and talk that spread..about how he was delusional and that he was stupid to think he could cure him at all.. Years would pass and he would work hard to not only raise his now adopted Son renamed Lan Sizhui..but also taking care of Wei Wuxian and trying to find a cure..a way to fix him.

3 years pass..and there is no sign of a cure in sight..still he remains resolute and his son tries to not be a bother to his parents..and even tries to take up more lessons in hopes he could be of help too..he becomes number one in his class making Wanji proud..

5 years pass and he starts to doubt himself...he is spoon feeding Wei wuxian curry extra spicy just the way he used to like it..but there is no reaction..he just automatically swallows it.. Sizhui watches as he eats his own food and tries to not disturb his father as he continues to silently feed his other dad ...barely touching his own food. Finally he cleans the sides of Wei Wuxians face before fixing his hair. "I hope..you liked it..i Made it extra spicy.." Lan wanji said absently no longer expecting a response as he set the bowl on the tray. "Maybe..its not spicy enough..i will had more curry powder tomorrow for you" he sighed pulling his hand away from the others pale face. " I need to go research..keep an eye on your dad" Lan wanji mumbled getting up gracefully.

"Of course Papa.." Lan Sizhui said obediently before finishing up his own food and sitting next to wei Wuxian and holding the others hand. "Don't worry ..You will wake up soon..I read a story about a princess called sleeping beauty..and it was kinda like you..I am sure that Papa can find a way to wake you up too.." He said hopefully.

7 years pass and Lan Wanji starts to think he is onto something and his ego inflates as he starts to work even harder..However when he tries it on Wei Wuxian there is no response..still he persists and studies and experiments more...His Cultivation improves and soon he reaches the peak of Cultivation not that he seems to notice as his sole focus is on trying to save Wei Wuxian.

9 years pass and stories and songs are written about the tragic couple.. A love story about a faithful immortal cultivator who continues to serve and care for a slumbering forsaken beauty. Both in body forever youthful and stuck in a time so tragically lost. The faithful immortal cultivator sobs as he holds the limp hand of his beauty and begs as he does almost every day. "Please...Wei Ying..Please...look at me...See me" He cries as he applies more of his energy into him before trying another treatment...

11 years pass and he starts to notice a small change in Wei Wuxian's soul...as if a few pieces are mending together and he starts to dare to hope again.

13 years pass...and his son is now considered an adult and a cultivator in his own right..He has continued to focus more and more on trying to cure Wei ying with this newfound method from only two years prior..

One day he heads to their shared room to give him another treatment and try offering him something to drink..but drops his tray causing everything to shatter on the floor. Wei Wuxian...is missing...where is he? Who took him..? Scared he runs out of the room and starts to ask around panicking not no one seems to know.. He hears a sound of laughter ...laughter that still haunts his dreams..he follows it with an almost crazed expression towards an outside area of Gusu where he keeps the rabbits all decedents of the ones Wei Ying had given him years and years ago.. He couldn;t see anything though but the bunnies that scampered around innocently. He fell to his knees in despair about to cry when he stiffened surprised as he heard a voice from behind him. A Voice echoing something he hadn't heard in soon long.. "Lan Zhan ...look at me. Look over here" The Voice giggled. He turned wide eyed only to see a smiling Wei Wuxian standing behind him holding one of the white rabbits close. "About time you noticed " He grinned cheekily only to find arms surround him as Lan Wanji held him close causing him to drop the rabbit that fell harmlessly on the floor.

"I waited..so long..." Lan Wanji cried as he continued to hold him. "But...you are here...you are really here "

"Sorry..if i kept you waiting..but look at me Lan Zhan im right here.." Wei Ying smiled confused still not fully grasping what was going on as his memories were still a mess..to him..it was almost as if he was still in school...and nothing had changed..how wrong he was..

"Yes...you are.." Lan Wanji smiled happily.


End file.
